The Child
by TombstoneGirl
Summary: A rather depressed 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner is comforted by a rather drunk Jack Sparrow. RnR.


"Bootstrap" Bill Turner sat uncommonly still on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, clutching a letter that had been read over three dozen times in his sea calloused hands. He raked his eyes over it once more, just to be sure what he'd read was correct and he was not imagining things again. But, he was certain; this letter was _not _a figment of his sea-sloshed imagination. At the realization it was true he had felt a complete sorrow come over him, self-hatred swelling in his veins. He shouldn't be on this ruddy ship; he should be at home, in England, with his wife as she faced one of the most dramatic phases in a woman's life.

As he sat there, his head tilted downward, a set of footsteps echoed off of the swelled wood of the deck. Turner turned his head slowly, bringing the unwanted intruder into view.

The intruder was none other than Jack Sparrow, a friend of his and fellow crewman, who was obviously a little numbed by the rum, which he held in his hand.

"Now mate, what has you up here on the deck rereading that damned letter again?"

Bill smirked to himself before folding it and placing it inside his length-long coat. "Nothin' Jack, just thinking."

Sparrow frowned; he could tell by the heaviness of his friend's voice that whatever he was thinking about was troubling him.

"Which would be?" he questioned, sauntering over to sit on the crate beside Turner.

"My wife and child." he said, his voice going low and scratched with sadness.

"Child?" Sparrow croaked, his kohl-lined eyes wide.

"Aye, she be expecting."

"Lad or lass?"

At this, Bootstrap sighed heavily. "That's what I'm thinkin about."

"So your dear bonny lass as yet to have the little one?"

The new father nodded slowly before pulling out the letter and rubbing the parchment in his fingers.

"Got this back when we were at port, messenger said it had been sittin in his office for almost a month. She said in it she was due any day..."

"So the child has been born?"

Sparrow finished Bootstrap's thought. Turner sighed and sent a glance out to sea, more exactly towards England.

"So you don't know if it's a Bill Jr. or a little lass eh?"

He shook his head, continuing to gaze out on the horizon, imagining what his family was doing right now.

"Well, which one would you like?"

The question startled Bootstrap and he jerked his head to meet Sparrow's gaze. It was unlike the young man to get so involved in someone else's business. Bootstrap reasoned it was the alcohol talking.

"As long as it's strong and healthy I don't care."

"Oh come now mate, surely you have a preference!"

Bill thought long and hard on the question. A preference...he'd never really thought about it in that great of detail. He'd always figured that nature would take its course and he'd be happy with whatever he was blessed with, a son or a daughter.

"How about a daughter, mate? What would you think if you went home and you saw a little version of your dearly beloved lookin' up at you?"

Bootstrap once again pondered the thought. A daughter...he smiled.

"I've always heard about how close daughters are to their fathers...but I think they're more trouble."

"Really? How so mate?"

"Well...I can't imagine givin' her away to another man, you know? Havin' to walk her down the aisle and into the hands of some scum who doesn't deserve her..."

"And that is why the night before he is accidentally hit by a stray bullet, savvy?"

Turner couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aye, that be true."

"Now what about a lad?"

At this Turner smiled. "Havin' a little William runnin' around wouldn't be too bad."

Jack smirked.

"Ahh, so Mr. Turner's preference is for a little lad?"

He shook his head but couldn't help but smile.

" I told you, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl."

"But you _want _a boy."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but I haven't heard you say why boys are trouble."

Bootstrap stopped a moment.

"Boys become pirates."

Jack winced. Memories from the past boiled in the young man's head as he thought back to the last time he'd seen his mum.

"Somethin' be wrong, Jack?"

"No…but boys, they break they're mum's hearts when they go to piracy."

"Aye that they do."

Both men sobered at the thought and quieted, each mulling over the statement in their heads.

"What would you name the boy?"

Bootstrap lifted his head.

"I would leave that up to the lady; she carried 'im for nine months 'o hell."

Jack chuckled and threw back a mouthful of rum.

"So William II it is? I do believe that is what you called your possible son."

Turner smiled. Deep down, he truly hoped his wife would want to bestow his title on their child. But then again, would he really want his son to carry the name of nothing other than a ruddy pirate?

"How bout a lass?"

Again Bill replied he'd let his wife decide. Jack shook his head and downed another swig of the rum before replying.

"Well, I always liked the name Elizabeth-very formal yet can be shortened to "Liz" if the girl turns out, well, informal."

"Elizabeth? Is that what you'll be naming your daughter someday?"

At this Jack laughed. "Me, have children? I surely hope not."

Turner's face registered concern. Why wouldn't Jack want children? Did he know something about parenting; something so absolutely horrible that would make him regret his new title?

"Why's that, Jack?"

Sparrow smirked.

"I'd have to love something more than myself."

* * *

Well, it's my first crack at a POTC fic...I just love the movies and Bootstrap is a personal favorite.

Please read and review!!


End file.
